Reunited Family and Loki?
by LokiOdinson17
Summary: Tony has a Little sister but they never met, what will happen when Tony meets his sister Ebony a year after Loki's attack on New York. What will Tony do when his sister has already meet the Mischievous God. Sorry I'm bad at summaries :P plzz R&R! Rated M for Loki/Ebony and vulgar language, and violence. May have Stony(Steve x Tony) in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ebony Stark look at the slip of paper then sigh "man my big brother better be as great as I'm told" she spoke as if she was talking to someone next to her. She glanced up at the Stark Tower then took a deep breath "alright, Ebony you can do this" she said confidently, as she walked in dragging her suitcase with her. Ebony had only gotten into the lobby and she was already excited and jumping from one place to the other "wow a fish tank" she yelled but snapped out of her excited state of mind by a sudden tap to her shoulder "excuse me ma'am, may I ask what you need?" A woman asked, Ebony nodded "yeah I'm here to see Anthony Stark, I have an important matter to discuss with him." The woman smiled and help her to the top floor, Ebony walked into the homey looking room "wow look at this place, it's beautiful" Ebony said "yes, it is but who are you?" Ebony squealed as four men and three women walked towards her "I… uh… I'm Ebony, Ebony Stark" "Tony you never told us you had a sister" said a man she recognized to be Captain America "well, I thought she'd disappeared" a man that looked like her brother said "well shit I guess mom and dad didn't tell you" Ebony said with a full on pout face "hi, I'm Pepper, would you like a drink" said the ginger "oh no, I'm only 17 I can't drink" Ebony half panicked "ok I believe her" Anthony said "Really just like that" said the captain "well yeah 17 years ago my little sister to be was said to have just disappeared" he explained "So they didn't tell you" Ebony said with a saddened look "tell me what" "they didn't want me they put me in and orphanage, when they came to see me, they lied to me and said its to protect me" Ebony explained as tears fell from her eyes. Tony looked at his sister with pity, he walked towards his sister and held her in a comforting hug "I'm sorry" Ebony pulled away "you don't have to apologize, you didn't know" she smiled "I just wanna ask… do want a sister still?" She asked "of course, Ebony I always wanted to meet you but all I had was an idea of what you might look like" Tony smiled "so where are you staying" Ebony kicked her feet around "I ran away…" she muttered "you what?!" Tony yelled, his sister flinched "I'm sorry I couldn't take the abuse anymore I'm an orphan not a slave!" Tony's eyes widened when she showed him her back "who did this to you!" Tony yelled "the men who run the orphanage" she answered "did they…" Tony trailed off "oh! No I kick them in nut sack every time they tried" she said smiling widely "but they beat you" her smile disappeared "I'm going to show them who your brother is" Tony grinned "Jarvis get my suit ready I'm going for a joy ride" "very well sir" a voice came out of nowhere "Who the fuck was that?!" Ebony scream "one language, two that was my A.I. Jarvis" Tony said as he showed his index finger, Ebony covered her mouth "oops I'm so sorry I have quite a sailor's tongue" she apologized sheepishly she quickly smiled and looked at everyone in the room "so lets do a head count" she said "lets see here my brother, Captain America, Thor, Clint Barton, Pepper, Jane Foster, and Natasha… where's Loki?" Shock fill everyone's faces "he's in Asgard" Thor told her, Ebony sadden "I wanted to thank him" Tony walked over "thank him for what" he asked "well I was running away from the men who ran the orphanage, I ran into him he start to yell at me to watch where I was going but stopped in mid sentence I don't know if was because I was crying or something else, but he held out his hand and smiled at me" Ebony smiled holding her hand he had held, close to her heart "then what of the men?" Thor asked. Ebony frowned "they shot me in the back of my knee, I swear Loki just snapped he killed the one that shot me but the others ran… he ran back to me and said "don't worry lady Ebony I can heal this" but then everything went black and I woke underground, he was asleep in a chair next to the bed I was in like he was worried for me, I looked at my knee and squealed waking him up "Are you alright?" He'd yelled I told him I was but asked him how he'd healed me so quickly, he smiled and said magic then he took me too a safe place in New York and told me not to move and that he'd come back for me once he won, so I waited and waited but he never came back then I began to cry because I'd thought the worst had happened" everyone expect Jane were shocked by Loki's good deed, Jane just cried for Ebony "that's so romantic" Jane said wiping her eyes of small tears "What!" Ebony squealed "well it's so clear that Loki cares for you otherwise he would have just left you to die to those jerks at that orphanage" Pepper pointed out, Thor stood puzzled "did you say your name is Ebony?" "Thor we only said it a hundred times" Clint yelled, Ebony nodded "Loki did asked if I could check in to seeing if a woman with that name was safe" Ebony face lite up as Thor explained "Really he did?" Ebony got excited and held Thor hands "yes. Loki did, and he will be staying here in three days time" he explained as he said this Ebony jumped up and down "Yes! Now I can tell him in person" she yelled excitedly. Tony didn't like the way his sister reacted to the news, he didn't want Loki near her. She was 17, he was well millions older then her "well I'll be back" he called as he flew off in the Iron Man suit. As Tony flew passed the orphanage he stop at a highly damaged areas "Jarvis scan this area and try to repeat what happened here" Jarvis did as he was told and Tony saw the exact same scene his sister described "Jarvis I want you to tell me when and where Loki and Ebony are together when he gets here" Tony snared "very well sir."  
Three days pass and Ebony is kept in a room with Jane "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ebony asked nervously Jane laughed "of course now when Natasha says to Loki there's someone else who wants to see you, you walked out and tell him what you wanted to tell him" Ebony laughed, Natasha smiled at Loki "Loki, you cause any trouble I will personally deal with you…" Loki smirked "now there's someone else who would like to see you" she added Loki's eyes widened as Ebony walked in the room with her beautiful smile, she was only wearing her black ripped up skinny jeans, a skin tight Black Sabbath band shirt, her hair was in her regular scene style. As she walked towards him, Loki felt his heart skip. Ebony stopped about 2 feet from him "Loki, I wanna thank you for saving me" Loki smiled "if I could go back to that moment and change anything I wouldn't because then you would not be here with me now" Ebony laughed "is that supposed to win me over" she teased crossing her arms "If you want it to" he countered, Tony gritted his teeth "Alright that's enough, do you know she is my sister!" Tony yelled, Loki smirked "even if she is, do you think that would change my thoughts of her" Loki said smugly while crossing his arms. Tony glared at the god "you'd best change it or I'll change it for you" he snared "Tony! Stop I'm well old enough to take care of myself" Ebony yelled pulling on her brother's arm Tony yanked his arm out of her grasp "oh yeah you can take care of yourself alright, so how's getting shot and being practically homeless taking care of yourself" "TONY!" yelled Pepper, Ebony's eyes widened and tears began to fall, her mascara mixed with her tears, turning them black "Ebony I'm sorry I didn't-" he was cut off by Ebony "No you're right, I'm the one who should be sorry" sorrow filled her, it was something she got used to "I shouldn't have come, I'm causing you trouble" she added as she walked towards the door but Loki grabbed her by the arm "you have no where else to go!" She smiled a sad smile as she shook her head "before I got to Stark tower I was staying at your former hide out" she explained Loki frowned "no you must stay here it is not safe down there and I do not have my magic" Ebony launched herself in his arms "I don't know what to do… my brother, he's mad at me" Loki petted her hair "shh… No I'm sure he's not" he assured her, Tony walked towards Ebony "hey, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that it was uncalled for" Ebony looked up at her brother and launched herself into his arms "I'm sorry I just didn't want you two to fight" she cried, Tony smiled and petted her raven colored hair, Tony glared at Loki. Thor noticed the sudden hate build in Tony "Loki shall we show you to your room?" Thor asked Loki nodded "Now get dressed for school Ebony I'll take you" Natasha smiled, Ebony smiled weakly and ran towards her bathroom to fixed her face. Natasha and Ebony sang the whole way to Ebony's new High School to tiptoe by Imagine Dragons "well, we're here if you need me just text okay I'll be across the street doing my normal job when not working with S.H.E.I.L.D" Natasha told her, Ebony nodded "I will Nat." Ebony walked towards her first period mumbling "I may be a Stark but I didn't get all the genius, so why is algebra my first class" she whined, she stop in front of the Algebra Classroom door and knocked "Come in" a angry male voice came, Ebony flinched and walked in slowly, Ebony handed the teacher her schedule he looked at it then at her "You're a Stark" she only nodded "well then I will give you more advanced Algebra, I sure hope you're as smart as your brother Tony Stark" he snapped 'oh Fuck, I'm screwed!' Ebony yelled in her head, as she walked towards an empty deck "she is not a Stark" whispered a bunch of girls "she's a freako" whispered another girl, Ebony sighed but got to work. When Algebra ended she went to her second worst enemy… Spanish. She walked in and she cursed herself in her head 'shit you idiot she's a Mexican' the women held out her hand "Dame tu horario por favor" the woman spoke, Ebony blinked a few times "oh I'm great how are you?" Ebony cheered, the teacher sighed "no I said, give me your schedule please" the class laughed and 2 girls whispered to each other "is she stupid?" laughed the red head Ebony sighed and walked to an empty deck again "hey, are you really Tony Stark's sister?" asked the brunette, Ebony only nodded "you're a liar" said the red head "no I'm not, he is my brother!" Ebony yelled, "prove it" they countered, Ebony sighed and pulled out her glass looking phone and called her brother "yes my lovely" said Tony "Tony these to snobs behind me don't believe I'm your sister" Ebony answered "oh while your on the phone Loki broke your iPhone" "What?" She screamed "he was playing temple run… and… you got a Text… it scared the shit out him and he threw it out the window" Ebony sighed "I knew I should have changed it from a horror scream to something normal" she whined. Tony said his bye and hung up "now do you believe me?" Ebony asked the girls, and they just was five minutes 'til lunch and everybody hated her, the bell rang for lunch and Ebony was looking for somewhere to sit when she was tripped and fell into her lunch and two other lunches were dumped on her and it was just her luck it was hot spaghetti, everyone in the lunch room laughed she got up and ran crying. Ebony ran all the way home, when she got to the top floor of stark tower she ran into the room but bumped into Loki and Tony along with Thor "What happen?" Said a surprised Loki "I'm never going to school again" she yelled and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her, Loki frowned "where's this school she spoke of?" "Loki no" Thor said "no I'm not going to hurt anyone you and Anthony are coming too along with the captain" Steve walked in "where am I going?" Tony smirked "back to school my dear cap." When they arrived everyone in the lunch room went silent at the sight of Tony, Thor, Loki, and Steve "whoever dumped there lunch on my sister come here" Tony yelled the two girls from Spanish class and a blond walked over to him, Loki glared at them "okay we're here" they snapped "good now why exactly why did you do that" Tony asked "We all know she's an orphan and that she's adopted" said the red head "Yeah and she is totally a freako, dressing like the undead" said the blond "and she's totally stupid, she can't speak Spanish right" yelled the brunette "Yeah and Freaks Belong on the Streets" yelled the red head again "ok first off she of the same flesh and blood as me" Tony snapped "two she is not a freak, just different" he added, Tony was cut off by Loki "ok , Ms. Whore, and Ms. Bitch I will not allow any further harm to Lady Ebony" he snared "so you either leave her be or I turn your hair into snakes" Thor eyes widened at Loki's change in vocabulary "Loki that won't be necessary right now, but I'll keep it on the table" Tony smirked "Table what table" Thor said looking around, Loki rolled his eyes "Thor there is no table it's an expression for I'll keep it in mind" Steve explained. Tony snapped the fingers on his right hand and pointed to the ground, three men brought him three plates of spaghetti "Thor, Loki, and Steve please grabbed those plates" Loki smirked as he grabbed one of the plates of spaghetti "what are we to do with them?" Thor asked, Tony smiled "dump them on their heads" Loki quickly threw his at the brunette, Thor then threw his at the blond, Steve threw his at the red head "oh my fucking god!" Yelled the red head, Loki chuckled as the girls screamed "Hey! Did you just throw that food at my girl" Loki turned to see the man who yelled at him only to be punch in the gut "hey jerk!" Tony looked at Ebony "how did you get here" Steve asked "I ran" she answered smugly, Ebony frowned at the teenage jock that had punch Loki and then looked at Loki who seemed to be in loads of pain, then looked back at the boy "did you punch him?" Ebony snared, the jock chuckled "yeah, the ass threw spaghetti at my girl" Ebony smirked "the Bitch deserved it" Tony smiled at his sister "what did you say?" The jock glared at Ebony "I said the Bitch deserved it" she snapped, the jock glared harder at her "so you have older men fight your battles for you, sounds like you whored yourself off" he mused. Ebony snapped at that moment "What did you say about me" he walked towards her and bent down to her eye level "I said your a whore you probably slept with half of them" he snared, Ebony punched him dead in the face following that was a kick to the ribs "I dare you to call me a whore again" she yelled. Loki looked at Ebony with concern 'what is she doing' he asked himself, the jock quickly grabbed Ebony by her long black hair "ahhhh" she screamed Loki jumped to his feet ignoring the pain in his abdomen, as he got to him the jock pulled out a switchblade and put it to Ebony's neck "if you get any closer I'll slit her throat!" Loki stood there glaring at him, Natasha snuck up behind him and knocked him out, Loki ran to Ebony "Lady Ebony, are you alright?" Ebony nodded before hugging him "Loki I'm fine, are you okay," Loki smiled 'you always worry for others' Tony ran to his sister's side "Ebony! Are you okay," he asked, Ebony nodded "yeah, I'm fine." Ebony helps Loki up and they all go home. At the tower Ebony sat on the couch reading Immortal Instruments, "Eb," Tony called to his sister "yeah," Ebony closes her book and walks towards her brother, "would you like it if we homeschooled you" Tony asked "yeah, wait we" Ebony cocked her head. Loki, Steve and Bruce walk in and sat at the table, Tony sat at the head of the table, Ebony stood there looking very confused "Loki here has volunteered to teach you history because he has more knowledge on our history, Bruce has volunteered to teach you Science, Captain here has volunteered to teach you English, and I will teach you math" Ebony eyes began to tear up "Oh my Gosh! Thank you" she cheered as she hugged them one by one, she hugged the god of mischief last but longer "thank you" she no longer held in the tears. Loki held her tighter, "I'm glad you're happy" Tony frowned and glared at Loki 'I hate him!'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry its not as long as the first chapter, plzz r&r :) hope you like it!

Chapter 2

A month goes by, and Tony is not liking Loki and his little sister getting closer "Loki, wanna watch a movie with me in my room?" Loki smiled at Ebony "what did you have in mind," Ebony looked at the floor "I never seen the Grudge so" Loki raised a perfect eyebrow "the Grudge?" Ebony and Loki sat on her bed it was only the beginning of the movie, Tony and Thor both spied on the couple "no don't go in there" yelled a frighten Ebony. Loki jumped as a white boy attacked the poor Japanese girl, "Ahhhhh, Oh my god!" Ebony hugged Loki as she screamed, Loki merely held her close and assured her that nothing will ever come to harm her. Ebony started crying at the near end of the movie "Loki promise you won't ever die," she cried hugging him around the neck "I promise- can't breathe" he shuddered between gasps "oh I'm so sorry Loki," she squealed, Thor smiled as he watched his brother give Ebony a nooggie "ahhh not cool," she hissed. Loki laughed as she attempted to do the same "that's not fair, a nooggie for a nooggie" she whined "I don't think so," he smirked, Ebony glared before making her index and middle fingers walk up Loki's thigh "what are you plotting" he questioned, Ebony smirked and stopped at the middle of his thigh then squeezed "haah" Loki gasped. Ebony giggled "oh my god, that was so cute! Lets do it again" she mused "no, no, no. Lets not do it again," Loki yelled, the couple laughed and giggled, as they poked each other's hot spots. Thor got up to walk away but, was stopped by Tony, "where are you going, Thor?" Thor looked at his friend and sighed "there is nothing to worry about, my friend" he assured Tony. Tony glared at his friend, "yes there is! What if they start dating," he yelled just above whisper, "this dating, will never happen" Thor clarified, "and how do you know that," Tony countered. Thor rolled his eyes at his mortal friend, "Loki, would never fall for a mortal, he hates them. Even you know that Mister Stark," Tony grumbled as he thought of a counter, but was soon picked up and thrown over Steve's shoulder, "alright Stark, it 's time you stop spying on your little sister," Steve noted, "hey, No put me down! CapSickle!" Loki and Ebony laughed "Steve I swear if you don't put me down I will goose your ass," yelled Tony. Ebony giggled as her brother and Steve had a Goose war, Loki smirked before turning to Ebony "Lets watch another movie but this time I'll pick" Ebony nodded and the two ran off to pick another movie, "how about this one," asked Ebony holding up Loving Battlefield "yeah, that's more around my tastes" said Loki after reading the back. Ebony and Loki sat in the living room this time. Ebony snuggled up next to the mischievous god, laying her head on his shoulder, the movie played itself so all they had to do is watch. The movie took place in Greece, a woman named Ariel had fallin in love with the god of the sea. Ariel was a peasant, she had met Poseidon by the sea, Ariel also fell in love with a man name Rune. Rune had married Ariel, they were in crisis the Titans had invaded their village, Poseidon found Ariel crying at her husbands death and protected her. Ariel soon die of broken heart. "How is that more in your taste," Ebony yelled "isn't it obvious, I love it when you cling to me," he teased, Ebony punched his arm "that's cruel," she laughed. Loki and Ebony began to watch Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides, "you know that feeling you get when you look over the edge of a high place, and you have the sudden urge to jump, I don't have it" said Captain Jack in the movie "I don't think anyone has that urge," Loki said puzzled, Ebony smiled as she began to saddle him, "I'm bored of watching movies, I wanna be kissed" mused Ebony, Loki smirked as he slid his hand up her back, stopping at her neck, "now that I think about it, I have wanted to take your lips," he teased before he gently pulled her head down, Ebony smiled. Loki licked her top lip, Ebony moaned as Loki's left hand traveled down and grasped her butt. Tony, Steve and Thor stood in the hallway, shocked and speechless. Loki locked Ebony's small rosy lips with his, he sucked at her bottom lip, demanding entry. Tony felt rage overwhelm him, Ebony slowly opened her mouth allowing Loki's silver tongue in, "mahh," she's moan as their tongues danced. Loki pulled away, panting he looked Ebony in eyes, "I have loved you sense, the first day we met" he blurted "Oh, Loki I love you too!" Tony finally snapped "get away from my sister, you snake" he yelled, Ebony and Loki's heads whipped in the direction of Tony's voice, "Tony I-" Ebony stuttered, Loki glared at Tony "she's mine" Loki snared. Tony stomped over to the couple, he grabbed his sister and threw her to the floor, "ow! That hurt Tony," she hissed, Loki glared at the man, "Get up! And get out" Tony yelled, Ebony jumped to her feet, "if he leaves, I leave with him" she yelled, Tony turned to her, "Go to your room! You will never leave with him" he commanded, Ebony frowned "no, I love him" she countered, Tony had never felt this angry, he was confused, sense when could he get this angry. Loki jumped up and slammed Tony into the wall, "just because you're her brother, it doesn't give you any freedom to hit her!" Tony's eyes widened 'hit her?' He looked over to his crying sister, 'I slapped her?' Loki slammed Tony against the wall again, "I don't ever wanna see you lay a hand on her like that, ever" Loki growled, Thor and Steve pried Loki from a stunned Tony, Loki gave them a perfect 'tsk' before walking over to Ebony, "are you okay," he questioned. Ebony nodded "can you help me to my room, I think I sprang my ankle" Loki nodded with a worried look. Loki picked Ebony up bridal style, he carried her to his room, "Loki- this is your room" she said puzzled, Loki laid her on his king size bed, "yes it is, I want you to stay in here tonight" he answered. Ebony caressed his cheek, smiling at the softness "okay, I'll stay" she mused. Loki smiled and began to caress her with the same gentle touch, "I have to be honest about two things, one I've never courted with any woman before you," Ebony smiled "and I know now that I can not live without you, my dear Ebony Stark" he added. Ebony felt tears threaten to fall, "Oh, Loki without you my world would be darken with loneliness, I would never ever be the same if you were to leave me" she told him, Loki smiled "I promise I'll never leave you," he told her, Ebony pulled Loki into a passionate kiss, Loki slid his tongue into her wet mouth, "ah- Loki take me!" Loki slid his hand into her shorts, he rubbed his middle and fore fingers against Ebony's clit, she moaned as he rubbed her clit, "L-Loki ah!" Loki slowly removed her short and black lace panties, Ebony removed her shirt, Loki removed all his clothes at the snap of a finger. Ebony sat up with a smile, "Loki lay down," she ordered. Loki did as she ask and laid back, Ebony grasped Loki's half erect member. Loki's eyes closed and he moaned as Ebony began to stroke him, she smiled "well this proves your a virgin" she teased, Loki gasped when she took him into her mouth "E-Ebony, what are you doing?" Ebony began to bob her head up and down his shaft, "Ah- Eb-bony" Loki groaned. Ebony knew he was reaching his limit, so she pulled away. Loki's eyes filled with lust, Ebony smirked "I'm yours to violate," Loki grinned, he pulled her into a hot passionate kiss. Meanwhile Tony slid down the wall, "I slapped her?" He looked up at Steve "what kind of brother am I" he asked himself, Steve sat beside him "hey, it's okay Tony, I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it" Steve assured Tony. Thor walked past Loki's room but stopped, 'did I hear a moan' he asked himself, Thor cracked the door open, and peered inside. Loki began to position himself in front of Ebony's virginity, he locked his lips with hers before pushing himself inside her cave. Thor's eyes widened, Loki pulled away from the kiss, "tell me when your ready- it will hurt at first, but it will get better" he assured Ebony. The mortal girl nodded her head, Loki slowly slid out, before slamming hard into her, taking the girl's virginity as he did so, "L-LOKI, AH!" Thor saw the small bit of blood trickle out, Loki slowly repeated this for two minutes, gaining pain mixed in pleasure filled moans "Loki- oh gods- hah" screamed the 17 year old mortal, Loki groaned "relax- hah" Ebony wrapped her legs around the demigod's waist, "Harder-" she screamed. Loki quickened his pace as he thrusted harder, "Loki- aha more!" Thor eyes widened at the sudden arousal between his legs, Loki moaned as he came closer and closer to an ejaculation. Thor felt his member twitch as he heard Loki scream in ecstasy as he spilled his seed inside Ebony's womb. Thor closed the door, before finally entering his own room. Loki kissed Ebony gently, "I love you," he muttered into the kiss. Tears began to flow down Thor cheeks, "Father, will you really forbid his love for her" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: another short chapter sorry! :( hope you enjoy!:) plzz R&R

Chapter 3

(Thor's Flashback)

"You asked for my presence father" Thor called, Odin nodded "I must speak with you of the woman you have told Loki has fallen for" Thor smiled "she gives him joy, I have never seen Loki more happy," Odin frowned "I do not want her to fall for Loki," Thor's eyes widened "why ever not father" Thor watched his father walk towards the giant balcony "Thor, Loki is a frost giant" Thor frowned "I know of this but, I don't see why that tis a problem" Odin turned towards his son "she is a mortal, they must never be," Odin saw the hurt in Thor's eyes "his very nature, will be her undoing-" Thor stomped towards his father "Are you saying Loki will kill her!" Odin sighed then looked out the balcony, "no, I'm saying she will be put in harms way" Thor was confused, "she will be used to get to him," Odin added "who would use her to get to Loki" Odin gaze sadden "I got a threat three days ago, that the Greek gods were not happy with Loki being spared of execution, they are especially unhappy with him being free to rom Midgard" Odin explained "they have decided to punish Loki in their own way," Thor didn't like the sound of this, but knew there had to be another reason, "is that the only reason you forbid their union, or is there more" Odin looked towards his son "I don't want Loki to wed a mortal girl, because I want you to wed Lady Jane" he clarified Thor's eyes widened "why would Loki wedding Lady Ebony change Jane and I being wed?" Odin shook his head, "the other realms, would think we favor Midgard" he said walking away "then let Loki wed her I will wed of another realm" Odin snapped his head "NO! You will wed Jane" he yelled, Thor fell to his knees 'Thor, the All Father favors you- he doesn't care for my happiness like he does you!' Loki's word replayed through his mind "I will not speak of this again!"

(End of Flashback)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning everyone, was gathered in the dining room eating pancakes, bacon, and eggs, that were prepared by Loki and Ebony, Thor wasn't eating like his usually self "Brother, is something troubling you? You have not touched your plate" Loki asked with a weak smile "no, I'm fine I just don't feel well this morn" Thor half lied, Loki knew his brother was lying, but brushed it off. Ebony walked toward Thor, she placed her hand on his head "well you do have a slight fever-" she stopped mid sentence "Loki can gods even get sick?" Loki chuckled "yes, but we get over it in a day," Loki took a sip of his orange juice "Thor will be his usually self by the morrow" he added. Tony smirked at Ebony "they're not that invincible doofus" when Ebony walked past her brother she bumped his head, Loki turned to Jane "so how goes your research on that phenomena that happen last week," Ebony blinked "phenomena? What phenomena," Jane smiled at Ebony "well last week a lighting blot hit without a cloud in the sky, and there was no storm, just one blot of lighting." Ebony smiles "Jane it was obviously Thor," Loki laughed "Thor cannot summon a blot of lighting without a dark cloud or storm appearing," Ebony looked clueless, Steve also gave the same look "don't hurt yourself trying to think of an explanation Eb," Tony teased "oh mi gods, I know! It's Zeus!" Everyone stared at her, "Who is Zeus," asked Loki, "he's the Greek god of lighting, he can make a lighting blot in his hand and throw it like a spear," she explained, Jane jumped up "and he doesn't create a cloud or storm to get the lighting either, why didn't I think of that?" Ebony nodded "Zeus also is has two brothers Poseidon and Hades!" Loki sat there questioning the two women's sanity, "Poseidon is god of the sea, he has a son who was born from a mortal woman, his name was Percy," said Darcy, "Hades is the god of the Underworld," said Tony "making Zeus not only god of lighting but also, god of the Heavens," added Jane "ok, I question all of your sanity," said Loki, Ebony looked at him "are you saying they're not real," she questioned "no, they're real, at least I've met Hades, and Poseidon along with Aphrodite, but Poseidon having mated with a mortal, that tis but a myth" Ebony cocked her head "and you've never heard of Zeus, that's kinda weird" Ebony screamed when a lighting blot hit right outside the balcony "oh mi gods, what was that?" Jane ran out and looked up at the sky, nothing, it was clear as water, Thor ran to her side, pulling her back in "the sky is clear, that had to be Zeus right," she questioned. Ebony jumped to her feet and clung to Loki's arm, "that was a warning," Thor warned "warning about what," asked Jane, "I don't know." Loki stood puzzled, 'why would Zeus send a warning to Midgard?' Ebony looked up at Loki, then slowly let go. Darcy's jaw dropped as a man with winged sandals floated down and stood at the balcony window "Oh my god, I think he's Hermes," she pointed, Ebony walked towards the balcony door and opened it, "hello Lady Ebony," he said bowing with his fist over his heart, "um- hello are you Hermes" she asked, he smiled and kissed her the top of her wrist, "that, I am my lady" he answered "I have a message for Loki Odinson from Lord Zeus," he said. Loki stepped forward "I am Loki, what is this message" he asked, "Zeus, wished that you watch yourself, that he will be giving you the punishment worthy of a Titan," Hermes warned "but, Loki isn't a Titan," said a confused Ebony, "no, but his crime is worthy of being sealed away until the Norse Ragnarök comes to place," he chuckled, Ebony felt a tear fall "do not shed tears for a damned soul, when he is sealed, I would gladly keep you company," Hermes said whipping a tear from Ebony's pale cheek, "he is only a faze you are going through," Ebony slapped the messenger, "don't you dare talk about Loki like that," Hermes laughed "you got fire, I like that," Loki stepped in between him and Ebony, "you will not touch her, and you can tell Zeus that I will never let him seal me away." Hermes glared at Loki "oh you will be sealed, or he will find other means of punishment," Hermes looked at Ebony as he warned Loki. Ebony began to tremble 'is he saying Zeus will use me- to hurt Loki' she asked herself. Loki watch Hermes fly off, "remember he will find other means to make you suffer," Hermes warned. Ebony fell to her knees "Ebony!?" Ebony let the tears flow down her face, 'I am- I am the other means of punishment' Loki held Ebony up "are you alright," he asked her, she nodded before walking toward her room, Thor watched her. Loki could not stop replaying the threat in his head 'find other means to make me suffer, what other means?'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please R&R I want to know what you think! Sorry it took so long to Update as well, by the way Loki only has his son Slepnir, the eight legged horse. I will not Update without at least 2 reviews! Other than that enjoy Chapter five ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Chapter 5

Ebony worried for Loki all day, Jane knocked on her door "Ebony, Darcy and I are going to the mall with Thor and Loki, you wanna come," Ebony opened the door to her room "yeah, I'm all ready to go when you are" she and Jane made their way to Tony's garage "Tony said you could take one of them for a spin" Jane smiled "oh mi god! I am totally taking the green convertible corvette" she yelled, Tony stood in the doorway of the garage "I figured you'd pick that one," he said tossing the keys to Ebony, Jane smiled "well I'll meet you at the gate," Ebony nodded. They met at the gate and Loki got out of Jane's hummer, Ebony was blasting Wicked Games by the weeknd, "mind if I ride with you" Loki asked, Ebony smiled and patted the seat next to her, "better buckle up" she warned with a wide smile, Loki looked at the radio, when the song Scars by Papa Roach began to play, "this sound depressing" he said giving a worried look to Ebony. Ebony rolled her eyes and changed it to Loki'd gang nam style then smirked "yes I recorded your drunk ass" Loki change it to Safe and Sound "better" he stated "meany" Ebony pouted, they finally started moving towards the mall, they were only half way down the street when, Ebony decided they were moving to slow and began to speed next to Jane, and just her luck the song Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides started playing, "having fun Loki?" Loki looked at her like she was crazy "I think our definitions for fun are entirely different" he yelled over the music, Ebony smirked "did you say you wanna go faster?" She sped up as Loki yelled no, Jane laughed "Loki's never gonna ride with her again," Thor looked at Jane "will he be okay in that contraption" Darcy sat in the back laughing. They made it to the mall safely "THOR! YOU ARE RIDING WITH HER NEXT TIME AROUND" Loki yelled, Thor gave his brother a confused look "oh, did I forget to mention she a daredevil," laughed Darcy, Loki glared at her. They walked around the mall for an hour or so, then went to the food court, Ebony was ordering ice cream with Jane when she saw her crazy ex-boyfriend "Oh shit," she hid behind Thor "Thor buddy please don't move," Loki raised an eyebrow "why are you hiding," he asked "my crazy ass ex is here" she whispered. Thor didn't move like he was told "what's an ex and why do you have need to hide" he asked, Ebony peered from the side of side of Thor "how'd he get out of prison" she whispered, poor Darcy choked on her drink "PRISON" she yelled. Ebony panicked when he saw her "EBONY!" Loki watched her slowly walk out from behind Thor "Drake, hey where ya been," she began to tremble "don't play dumb, you know full well where I was," Drake yelled "you got me sent to prison!" Drake grabbed Ebony by the neck "I hope you said your goodbyes" he snapped "let her go" Loki yelled "stay out of this pretty boy, I'm just having a chat with my girl" Drake yelled "EBONY IS MY GIRL!" Thor grabbed Drake's wrist forcing him to let go, "you will not hurt my brother's lover," Loki picked the knocked out Ebony up "who are you?" Thor frowned "I am Thor Odinson, of Asgard" Drake laughed "yeah and I'm Ares" Loki looked up at the mortal man, he whispered a spell, drake fell to his knees "you will call the police and tell them your crime" Loki said handing Ebony to Thor as he made a knife appear in Drake's hand "and tell them you stabbed me then do it" he said, Jane tired to stop Loki but Thor stopped her "Loki will not die," he assured her, Ebony woke unaware of Loki's spell on Drake, Loki was stabbed after the phone call Loki had made four different drugs appear in Drake's pockets "no- LOKI!" Thor tried to keep hold on to Ebony "Thor let me go please," she screamed as tears rained down her face. The cops arrested Drake and Loki healed himself, Ebony unaware he healed himself cried "Loki please don't die" she whispered "wouldn't dream of it" Loki whispered, Ebony looked to see a perfectly fine Loki, "you asshole!" Loki smiled as she cried into his chest, "hey, I'm okay now my love" Loki assured her, and without thinking Ebony crashed her lips into Loki's "Oh- My- God," Jane said astonished "oh! I knew it" yelled Darcy. Loki deepened the kiss, Thor smiled at the couple. They all went to a store called Adam and Eve "what is this place" asked Thor "well this is where couples come or singles too, they come to buy sex toys" said Ebony, Loki raised an eyebrow "they have toys for sex" asked Loki, Darcy had bought a realistic dildo and came up behind Loki and put it on his cheek "what in Odin's name are you doing and what is that" he yelled jumping back, "oh come on, it's just a dildo" teased Darcy. Ebony laughed and grabbed Loki arm "Halloween's gonna be here soon so we're here looking for costumes" Ebony explained to Loki "costumes," Thor and Loki questioned in unison, "yes Thor, and you and Loki are not allow to wear your Asgardian attire," Jane added, Ebony looked at vampire fangs "I wanna be a vampire's slave," she stated, Loki saw the fangs than chuckled "I don't need those" he whispered in Ebony's ear "of course you do, you don't have-" she was cut off when Loki bared fangs "I can transform my canines into fangs with my magic," he explained, Ebony pouted, "ok then all we need is fake blood and costumes." Thor looked at Jane's choices "I don't know which ones cuter or which would look better on me," Jane spoke to herself. Thor looked over to Loki and Ebony, they were smiling and laughing 'why are Jane and I less like them,' he asked himself. Ebony bought four pints of fake blood, "now explain how I'm gonna get a chain slave collar," Loki smirked "we'll go to Asgard tomorrow and get some clothes and prisoner chains" Ebony smiled and held his hand, "yeah, and on the plus side I get to meet your parents," Loki frowned "they're not my true parents," Ebony gave him a saddened look. Ebony stopped in front of Loki "you know they may not be your true parents, but they took care of you, didn't they? Didn't they show you love, didn't they care for you, make sure you got feed and had clothes on your back" Ebony felt the tears well up but didn't fight them from falling "Loki I never had that, I was raised in an orphanage, I was told no one loved me. I would have killed to have what you did," she explained. Loki felt horrid 'I never thought of it that way, I was being so selfish' he told himself. Ebony whipped her eyes "sorry, I'm not really good at dealing with my past," she apologized "Ebony, you have no need to apologize," he told her as he caressed her face, "I am truly sorry, I was selfish you were right I was lucky to at least have Odin and Frigga" Loki kissed away one of Ebony's tears "I'm sure Frigga will love to meet you" Loki added with a smile. It was around dinner, that Hermes reappeared to Ebony "my lady, don't be fooled by Loki" he warned her "I am not being fooled by Loki, what do you want" she snapped, Hermes smirked "I only came to warn you of your heart being crushed, when you get to Asgard you will be hurt" he warned before disappearing. Dinner rolled around and Thor was back to eating everything, Ebony didn't touch her plate "Eb is everything alright," asked Tony. Ebony looked up from her plate "yeah, I'm fine. I just got a lot on my mind" she explained with a weak smile, Loki looked at her "Hermes came here again, didn't he" Loki asked her. Ebony smiled at Loki "nothing gets past you, does it" she teased, Loki frowned "what did he say that's got you all worried" he asked, Ebony sighed "he said my heart would be broken tomorrow, when we get to Asgard" Thor spit his drink half way a crossed the room, "Thor are you alright" asked Jane. Ebony looked at Thor with worry, "I should go to bed," Ebony said before dismissing herself 'Thor knows something,' she told herself. Ebony was asleep in her room, Loki was laying in his bed 'Ebony why won't you tell me what's bothering you?' Loki jumped out of bed when a scream came for Ebony's room "EBONY!" Thor and Tony along with Loki were all in Ebony's room "Ebony, look at me! What's wrong" Loki asked as he caressed Ebony's cheek "I had a horrible nightmare" she told them. Thor sat on the edge of the bed, "do you recall any of the dream" Thor asked. Ebony nodded "I was kidnapped by Hermes and he put under some sort of spell, he forced me to kill Loki" she cried, Loki held her in his arms "I'll never let anything get you," he assured her. Thor nodded in agreement, Tony stood puzzled 'she really does love Reindeer Games' he told himself. Ebony cried herself to sleep in Loki's arms, "brother, perhaps you should not take her to Asgard tomorrow," Thor said, Loki's frown was full of worry "are those infernal Greek gods going to haunt her" Loki looked up at Tony and Thor "no, I will take her to Asgard, she will be safest there" he added. Tony sighed "honest truth, and no lies, do you love her" asked Tony "yes, I would get up everything to save her or keep her safe," Loki stroke Ebony's thick raven colored hair "she makes me so weak but so strong at the same time," he added, Tony gave him a weak smile "hey Reindeer games," Loki glared at Tony "what Anthony," "take care of her, and if you break her heart, I'll break your face" Tony half warned. Loki blinked "break my face" Loki questioned, Thor smiled "come brother let us get well rested, we are going back to Asgard on the morrow" Loki shocked his head "if all is the same to you, I'd rather sleep here tonight," Loki said as he caressed Ebony's hand "alright brother," Thor laughed knowing Loki was worried for Ebony. Thor left the room and went back to his room where Jane awaited him "what happen is she okay," Jane asked, Thor smiled "it was only a nightmare, Loki's staying with her" he explained as he lied down next to Jane "Loki's what" she squealed. Thor quickly calm his lover down "the nightmare was about him, he feels if he stays with her it will relieve her of nightmares" he explained. Jane sighed "I know Ebony loves Loki, and that's the problem," Jane said, worry plainly showing "I know," Thor answered. Thor glaze saddened "Loki loves her too" he sat up on the edge of the bed "I can see it every time they're together, and" Thor trailed off "and what Thor" asked the human woman, "I saw them mating the night before, they were both virgins before they made love" Thor explained, "Thor, how do you know your brother was a virgin" Jane asked, Thor blushed "well Loki has never been with an Asgardian woman or any other until now" Thor said plainly. Jane looked Thor in the eyes "how do you know he didn't rape some human girl when he tried to rule over earth" Thor frowned "Loki would never do such a thing" "how do you know that" she yelled "Loki has pride and honor," Thor yelled back "lots of rapist have that, they may not have honor, but they have a shit load of pride" Jane countered "Loki is my brother, I've known him sense birth! I think I'd know if he was capable of rape or not" he yelled. Jane sat on the bed and cried "Jane forgive me, I should not of yelled" "no Thor I'm sorry, you're right you would know what he's capable of" Jane smiled weakly "Loki will possible hate you and I forever" Thor muttered "what do you mean?" Jane asked "Odin will never give Loki and Ebony his blessing, in fact he has forbidden they're union" Thor felt the tears threaten to fall but blinked them away, Jane held Thor in a comforting hug "I'm sure there's a good reason" Jane assured him. Thor pulled away "I'm starting to understand why Loki hates me so much, I'm starting to believe him," Jane's eyes widened "believe what Thor" "I'm starting to believe that the All father doesn't care for Loki's happiness" Thor told Jane everything from when he talked with Odin "that's not fair!" Loki was getting a glass of water for Ebony, when he heard Jane yell 'what's not fair' Loki decided to eavesdrop on his brother and Jane "Loki would never find anyone who make him feel as happy as he is with Ebony" Thor spoke 'what?!' Jane stood up "is he even considering how Ebony might feel about this," she yelled "we have to tell them" she added "not now! I was gonna tell them at breakfast" Thor said pulling Jane's arm back down, 'I'll just wait until breakfast to ask about this' Loki went back to Ebony's room with warm milk instead of water "here this will help more than water will, fri- I mean my mother used to give me warm milk when I couldn't sleep" Loki smiled, "she really cared for you" Ebony tried to hide her sadness. Loki frowned "I know it hurts to hear that name" Loki said "you'll be able to say it one day" she cried uncontrollably "no I won't, I'm never gonna have a mom or a home or anything, I'm just a piece of trash nobody wants" she cried in his arms "that's not true you have me, Thor, your brother, Lady Jane, Natasha, Barton, Darcy, Ms. Potts, Dr. Banner, and Rodgers. And we all love you" he said with a sad smile "you have a bigger family than I" he laughed, she smiled "yeah, your right, I do have a pretty big family" Loki smiled as he watched her glop down the milk. Loki laid next to her and tried to sleep, Ebony laid her head on his chest and listens to his beautiful heart beat "Loki" she spoke sleepily "yes, my love" he answered "can you promise to never let anything break us apart" she asked, Loki felt his heart crack, "I promise" he could feel her smile against his chest. 'I'm sorry my sweet raven but Odin may try to separate us' Loki thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hope everyone had a merry Christmas, and sorry it took so long for me to update been pretty busy and had a slight writer's block :P Any way here's chapter 6... Enjoy my lovelys :3 and please R&R!

Chapter 6

Morning came faster than Loki had liked "come on Loki everyone's already ready to go to Asgard" Loki sighed "I don't see why everyone has to come with us" he complained as they waited for the bifrost to be opened. Loki took hold of Ebony "hold on tight" he smiled, they were in Asgard in a matter of seconds, "Loki, Thor, welcome home" said Frigga "Loki? Who is that clinging to you" Sif asked "Ebony, love I told you, we're here" Loki laughed "I still don't wanna let go what if I fall into space" Ebony yelled "I promise you will never fall into the emptiness of space," he chuckled "pinky swear" she held out her pinky "pinky what" he asked "a pinky swear is the strongest promise on Earth, if you break a pinky swear, the person you swore to gets to break your pinky" she explained "oh alright, I pinky swear" he rolled his eyes, "now give me kiss to lock the deal" Ebony said slyly, Loki blushed.

Loki leaned in and kissed his loving mortal's lips then pulled away "now I wanna meet your mom and dad," she cheered "I'm his mother, and his father is behind you with Thor" Frigga said with a smile, Ebony smiled back "I'm Ebony Stark, I've been dating Loki for about a month now" Loki looked to Odin than to the ground 'why does he only greet Thor' he asked himself. Ebony looked at Loki and her smile began to fade, she saw hurt in his eyes "Loki" she called "huh," he snapped his head towards Ebony "are you okay," she asked "yes, I'm fine" he lied, Ebony knew he was lying "you're lying" shocked filled everyone's faces even Odin's "how do you know he's lying" Odin asked "his eyes tell the truth, he's hurt" she trailed off and looked towards Loki who was also shocked "he's hurt because you did not greet him, you went straight to Thor" Loki's eyes widened "how? How did you-" Ebony smiled weakly "I'm your girlfriend, I'm supposed to know when my boyfriend's hurt or unhappy," she explained "I can see your every emotion in your eyes" Loki gave her a sad smile "you never cease to amaze me" Loki told her as he hugged her softly, Odin's eyes widened in both shock and disbelief "how can a mere mortal woman see through Loki, as if he were merely water" he asked "she is no mere mortal, she is my light in the dark" Loki corrected "and my girlfriend" he added causing Ebony to blush, Loki smiled at Ebony "she is not your lover Loki, she is not yours, she is no ones" Odin snared "I am his and you can't say otherwise, no matter who you are" Ebony yelled.

Thor eyes widened 'no father don't' Odin became angered by the closeness of his foster son and the mortal, "I forbid it" he yelled "no," yelled Thor "Loki deserve happiness, I will not standby and let you do this! Loki is my brother and I believe it is time he be treated as such" Thor yelled "hold your tongue Thor" Odin yelled "I will not, I see how you favor me, if I ever die what would you do" Thor asked "Loki is your son, just as I" Frigga felted pain in Thor "why do you pity him" asked a random guard "I do not pity him, I see the truth and good in him, but the only thing holding him back is the lack of acceptance" Thor yelled, tears fell from Loki's wide eyes "Thor," he questioned "he feels unwanted by you father, Ebony helps open his eyes, she shows him that he is loved and wanted" Thor smiled at Ebony "she fills the void in his heart, the void you created," Thor explained. Odin's eyes were wide with shock "Loki is this true" he asked, Loki nodded, sadness filled every inch of his eyes, Ebony turned towards Loki, and hugged him. Odin's gaze saddened "I am sorry, I see now that her place is beside you" Odin said, Loki smiled "I would be nothing without her" Frigga ran to hug her sons "I am so proud of you both," she said "you both truly are brother, by blood or not" she added "soul brothers," Ebony cheered "excuse me," asked Loki "you and Thor are soul brother, brother from another mother" she laughed, Tony and Jane were the first to break into a laughing fit, Loki chuckled "that's one way to put it," Ebony walked with Frigga and Sif, they talked about the history of Asgard "so your telling me that you're the goddess of war" Ebony exclaimed, Sif laughed "yes, I am Lady Sif, Goddess of War" Loki grumbled to his self 'more like goddess of crazy women!'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I'd like to thank everyone who is reading _**Reunited Family and**** Loki?**_ I appreciate all your support and I like to personally thank **Moonlesscat** and **Ravenredsea** for their reviews. Here is chapter 7 I hope you in joy please R & R!

Chapter 7

Time went by faster in Asgard, so what felt like one day in Asgard, was actually four days on Earth. And they had been there for five days, so twenty in Earth days. Ebony loved Asgard, she loved the food, the kingdom, and the people, but Loki only loved seeing Ebony smile.

He was walking towards the dinning hall alone "I wonder if Ebony can find the dinning hall this time" he laughed as he remember her panicking because she got lost, Loki stopped at the sound of gagging "was that someone gagging" Loki walked around the corner to see who was gagging, it was Ebony. Loki panicked "Ebony! Are you okay," Loki rushed to her side "I'm fine just a little sick at my stomach" she assured him "I'm taking you to the healer" he picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the healing room, "ah, Loki you don't have to I said I was fine" Ebony smiled weakly, Loki frowned "you are not fine, we're going to see the healer" Ebony crossed her arms and pouted in his arms, she never like going to she the doctor. Loki paused to say something to the female in his arm but was distracted by his name being called, "Loki" Odin called. Loki looked behind him to see Thor, Tony, Odin, Frigga, and Steve walking towards him "where are you taking her" asked Tony "to the healing room she said she feels sick" Loki told him, "I did not, you liar" Ebony yelled "he saw me gaging and now he over reacting" she corrected, they decided to followed Loki to the healing room out of curiosity of what might be wrong with Ebony, "may I be of assistance" a healer asked, "no," Ebony snapped, Loki glared at the stubborn girl before he nodded "yes, Ebony said she is not feeling well" Ebony pouted "again no, I did not" the healer showed him to healing bed like alter, Loki laid her on the bed "where is she hurting" the healer asked, Ebony sat up, she finally decided to give up the fight, knowing Loki was not going to let this go "I'm sick at my stomach" she said glaring at Loki, the healer laid her back down. The healer's hand glowed aqua blue, the healer retreated his hands "my lord, may I speak to you alone" Loki nodded and walked with him to the side of the room "Lord Loki are you courting her" Loki nodded "have you at any point made love to her" Loki frowned "I don't see why you have the need to know that" the healer frowned "it tis important" Loki sighed before nodding "okay yeah, what's wrong then," Loki answered, he was becoming very impatient with the blasted healer "what's wrong with her" he snapped, the healer flinched "she's with child, well to be more pacific, she is with twins" Loki's eyes widened, Thor and Tony did not take it as a good sign.

Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Tony walked towards Loki and Ebony "Loki what's wrong" Ebony asked worriedly "Ebony, you're pregnant with twins" Loki explained, Tony grabbed Loki "you impreganted my little sister" Tony yelled, Odin was furious as well "you knew Thor and Jane were to be wed and you chose to do this" he yelled, Thor prided Tony from Loki "I suppose you're going to hit me now, Thor," Loki sighed and prepared for the pain, but was instead hugged by his brother "I am truly happy for you, but do promise to let me see them as often as possible" Thor smiled "I'm going to be a grandmother again" Frigga cheered, Loki smiled "you are always welcome to see them brother," Ebony cried with a joyful smile "I'm gonna be mommy, I can't believe it" Loki hurried to Ebony's side "are you alright my love" he questioned, Ebony yanked Loki into a kiss "why are you happy about this," Odin yelled, "why are you not, this is a blessing" Frigga cheered as she hugged her soon to be Daughter-in-law "this means they are meant to be united" Thor explained then he turned to Tony "my friend, your sister is happy, that tis all you should care about," Thor told Tony.

Odin watched Loki hug Ebony "I love you so much Loki" Ebony told Loki before pulling him into another passionate kiss, Tony pulled Loki away "you better take care of my sister," Tony snapped before smiling and hugging his soon to be brother-in-law. Odin walked towards Loki and Ebony "you really love her?" Loki nodded "I would give up everything I had here on Asgard, just to be with her" Frigga stood by Thor both worried about what will happen next "then you will be wed tomorrow night!" Loki's eyes widened, "what" Loki questioned, Odin smiled "I said you will be wed," Loki could not control himself at that moment, he launched himself at Odin. Loki hugged his adopted father for the first time in centuries, Odin smiled and returned the hug. Ebony smiled but on the inside she was worried 'will I die giving birth' she questioned. Loki looked at Ebony, he frowned, he could feel her worry, Loki pulled away and walked over to Ebony, he caressed her cheek "why are you so worried" he asked.

Ebony looked up into the raven haired god's eyes "what if I don't survive giving birth" she asked her eyes plead for help, Loki kissed her forehead "do not fret my love" Loki smiled "I will make sure you and our children are safe and I promise you will be fine" Ebony smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Loki smiled as he caressed his lovers abdomen, "Loki what did your mother mean by she'll be a grandmother "again"" the totally forgotten Steve asked, Ebony nodded "yeah do tell" Loki blushed "well, you see- I was intoxicated and Thor and I were in the stables and-" Loki stuttered in embarrassment "YOU FUCKED A HORSE?!" Yelled Tony "no, I most certainly did not" Loki snapped, Tony thought for a moment, "oh shit," he blushed hard from just thinking about it "the horse fucked you" Steve panicked "Tony that's just gross, what is wrong with you" Ebony nose began to bleed causing Loki to panicked as well "Ebony! My god what happened your nose is bleeding" he yelled looking for a tissue but she only giggled "that must have been so hot to watch" she mumbled, "Ebony! What the hell is hot about gay Beastiality" Steve and Loki both yelled in unison, "actually the correct term is zoophilia" Tony corrected only earning two glares from Steve and Loki "but seriously Eb, how the hell is the idea of Loki getting Anally-ass-raped by a horse, hot" Tony added "okay first off two guys getting it on is majorly sexy, and secondly I love Yaoi," Ebony explained blushing a bright crimson, "what is this yaoi, you speak of" asked Thor. Ebony snickered "it's Japanese gay anime porn," Tony smirked "and what do you usually watch" Ebony straightened up "mostly twincest, incest, zoophilia, and my favorite-" she paused to grin pervertedly "where a man that looks like the bottom, tops a man who looks like the topper" she paused to think "like if Loki were to top Thor" everyone's jaw dropped "Ebony that is so gross! They're brothers" yelled Tony "okay then picture you topping Stevie" Ebony rolled her eyes, Steve blushed a bright red and Tony looked away in slight embarrassment, Ebony laughed at their reactions "anyway so how did you give birth to your kid" Tony asked "did you have to like poop it out or-" Tony was interrupted by his sister bursting into laughter "no! Honestly what is with you and Ebony you're both so- so sick in the head" Loki stuttered in embarrassment. Tony frowned and crossed his arms "we're not sick in the head, we simply have slightly perverted minds" Tony clarified, "uh no, you have a perverted mind, I have a sexy imagination" Ebony protested. Steve was still lost in his imagination "uh Friend Steve, are you okay" Thor asked while waving a hand in front of the captain's face, "Tony and I are going to-" before Steve could finish, he was interrupted by Ebony "to have sex!" Everyone stared at her "what," she yelled "oh did you know that roger is a British sex position" Ebony said out of no where "um- Ebony, why did you feel the need to tell us that" Tony questioned "because Steve's last name is Rogers," Ebony teased "Steve is NOT a sex position Eb" Tony yelled stomping his foot on the ground. Ebony began to snicker causing Tony to yell "what the hells so funny preggers" Ebony felt a vecil pop out on her temple "don't call me Preggers, Iron Dick" she counter "it's Iron Man not Iron Dick" Tony corrected Ebony looked at Loki grabbed his hand "come on Loki, I want to meet your son" she yelled, Tony then grabbed Steve by his shirt "come on Capsicle, back to my room" Steve not wanting to ruin his shirt follow Tony, Thor sighed "I better go and keep Lady Ebony from throwing apples at anything," Odin stopped Thor at the door "Thor," he called, his son turned and gave a sad look to his father "what ever is the matter? You were so happy just moments ago" Odin questioned out of worry "father Jane and I are not at all like Loki and Ebony," Thor looked up at his father "Jane, she's is so distant and she never wants me to touch her in the way she always loved." Odin sighed 'this is why I was so against you and her being together in the first place' he thought to himself as he grabbed Thor's shoulder "Not all relationship are meant to be, my son" Odin explained. Thor nodded before leaving.


End file.
